Switched
by Spandyfan123
Summary: Flippy and SpongeBob wind up switching bodies :O OH THE DRAMA! XD no slash O O i know i said SpongeBob and Flippy in the thingy there vvvv but i didn't mean as a COUPLE! yeesh that'd be gross, no actually this is a SxS and FxF fic-WOO! :D enjoy!
1. Sandy a Happy Tree Friend?

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SpongeBob and Sandy-ness and Flippy and Flaky-ness and maybe some background GxC or HxP just so you know, don't like it, don't read! :D otherwise, ENJOY! -

Sandy was happily packing her things when SpongeBob burst through the doors.

"Hey Sandy, Hey Sandy, Hey Sandy!" he shouted excitedly as he bounced all around.

"Oh, Howdy SpongeBob" Sandy said with a small wave "listen I can't talk now, I'm already a little late for my flight" she continued. SpongeBob stopped bouncing.

"Flight? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just taking a little visit to Texas" She started for the door but turned back when she heard her phone ring. SpongeBob gasped.

"Can _**I**_ come!" he asked with anticipation. Sandy sighed and took out her phone.

"One sec, Sponge. Hello?" she asked as she answered her phone. SpongeBob got quiet and lightly listened. He heard a faint voice on the other end.

"Hi Sandy!" it shouted.

"Oh hi Cuddles!" she smiled.

'Who's Cuddles?' SpongeBob thought to himself as he listened 'probably a friend from Texas'

"Where are you? Weren't you supposed to be here a few minutes ago?"

"Sorry I had to change my flight, and if you don't stop talking I'll have to change it again!" Sandy exclaimed. Suddenly a taxi drove up next to the tree dome. Sandy looked at SpongeBob. He smiled. She gave a small smile back "You think it'd be OK if I brought a friend?" SpongeBob smiled.

"Sure, if Flippy doesn't kill him" SpongeBob's smile disappeared but Sandy gave a small laugh. "Is it that Spongey guy you talk about? The one you like?" SpongeBob's eyes burst open.

"yes…" Sandy said with a small smile. She remembered SpongeBob was behind her "One sec" she said into the phone. "OK SpongeBob, you're going to Texas!" she smiled. SpongeBob smiled for both Sandy's liking of him and that he was going to Texas. He gave a laugh.

"Let's go!" he ran out the door and into the taxi. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"I gtg Cuddles, see you there"

"Bye!"


	2. Welcome to Happy Tree Town XD

SpongeBob and Sandy got off the plane. SpongeBob looked around the land; it was much larger than Sandy's small tree dome. He smiled and took in a breath of water from his helmet. He wondered how the air smelled.

As soon as they got in the airport SpongeBob heard a voice similar to the one on the phone.

"SANDY!" it yelled. A yellow rabbit ran up to the two of them.

"Hey Cuddles!" Sandy waved. 'So this IS that guy on the phone' SpongeBob thought to himself.

"Oh and this is-uh- what's-his-face…" Cuddles said trying to remember the name.

"SpongeBob" SpongeBob said cutting him off a bit. All three of them talked for a little bit but SpongeBob realized a giant mob of other animals coming towards them. "Uh…" SpongeBob started awkwardly "who are those-" he was cut off by the group tackling Sandy with hugs and greetings. SpongeBob was shoved aside. He frowned.

"Oh, guys" Sandy started "This is my pal SpongeBob, he's from the ocean"

"hi" SpongeBob waved. There was an awkward silence. The animals immediately tackled SpongeBob with the same greeting as Sandy. Only instead of 'long time no see' it was 'nice to meet you'. SpongeBob tried remembering all the names in his head as all of them greeted him at the same time. One of them randomly pushed through the crowd, a tall blue moose.

"Hey guys! It's my turn!" he shouted at the others who quieted. "HI I'M LUMPY!" He said loudly.

"Hey! He looks like Squidward!" SpongeBob pointed out to Sandy.

"Well, I'd say he's more like Patrick" Sandy said with a hint of awkwardness. Lumpy grabbed SpongeBob's hand and violently shook it up and down.

"Don't kill him!" one of them shouted with a bit of sarcasm. Lumpy stopped.

"OK" he said with a small frown. He left the crowd. Sandy walked up to SpongeBob.

"How about we get to Happy Tree Town now?" she suggested. The others agreed and started to walk back to the town.

"Wait, where, what?" SpongeBob asked.

"That's where I lived, it's a pretty neat place!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh…" SpongeBob replied.

As they walked into Happy Tree Town Sandy noticed something.

"Oh-No!" Sandy shouted.

"What?" SpongeBob asked. The others turned around to listen to the conversation.

"We need a place to stay!" she frowned a bit.

"One of you could stay with me, I got some space" Flippy said walking up to the two of them.

"M-Me too…" Flaky said shyly.

"OK, how about I go with Flaky, and you go with Flippy?" Sandy suggested to SpongeBob. SpongeBob looked at the two.

"I'm sorry, which one's Flippy?" SpongeBob looked back and forth at them.

"Me" Flippy said holding out his hand. SpongeBob politely shook it and grabbed his bags.

"OK, it is getting pretty late" SpongeBob said looking at a watch that popped out of nowhere on his wrist. Sandy took her bag and walked over to Flaky.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Sandy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, see ya…" SpongeBob trailed off as her and Flaky walked away. A small blush spread across his face.

"Are you staring at her?" Flippy asked with a bit of a laugh. SpongeBob snapped back in reality.

"WHAT? No, we-I mean-we're just friends!" SpongeBob said hoping Flippy wouldn't be the kind of guy to make fun of them for it.

"Right" Flippy winked. He started to walk to his house. SpongeBob followed. SpongeBob looked around at all the unique houses. As SpongeBob walked he felt something squish beneath his shoe. He gasped as he saw it was an eye he had stepped on, and now a pool of blood. He screamed backing away from it.

((Quick note, this may have some cursing but it'll all be censored -.-))

"WHAT THE H***!" SpongeBob shouted. Flippy rolled his eyes.

"Happens all the time, you'll get used to it" Some more guts and blood flew their way. Flippy tried to shield his eyes. 'oh come on, not now!' he thought to himself. SpongeBob awkwardly got up and continued to follow Flippy to his house. SpongeBob tried not to vomit at the sight. SpongeBob lightly prayed for forgiveness for his 'foul language'.

When Flippy opened the door to his house SpongeBob gaped. From the outside it looked like a sort of ranch house made out of a log but on the inside it was huge. Expensive things, mostly war related, decorated the house. Everything glittered in the light of one lamp in the corner of the room.

"WOW!" SpongeBob said in awe.

"What?" Flippy asked.

"You're house- it's HUGE!" SpongeBob exclaimed as he walked in further.

"Well, yeah" Flippy said trying not to sound show-offy. "Here, let me show you you're room" Flippy walked down one of the many hallways and SpongeBob followed. SpongeBob's room was much smaller than the living room but it was still pretty big. SpongeBob smiled. He leaped onto the bed and bounced on it happily.

"Woah! This is ONE bouncy bed!" He exclaimed.

"I know right?" Flippy agreed. "Well, see you in the morning" he gave a small wave as he left.

"night!" SpongeBob lay on his bed and thought for a minute. He thought of Sandy. He thought of how Flippy had actually guessed that he liked Sandy. 'is it...noticeable?' SpongeBob thought to himself. He soon felt himself drift off to sleep…

Does this seem gay? WELL IT'S NOT! I just needed to say that cuz I myself found the end slightly weird, in the next chapter, I'll start actually forming the plot XD


	3. It's a DATE

Mime sat in his house preparing for his magic show that night. He did one every Saturday at the Diner. And _everyone _went to it, but no one cared for his magician skills (which he had little of) the whole thing was just a social event, and getting to watch Mime fail at magic. Every show he brought the house down (literally) or lost and/or murdered another rabbit in his hat. But everyone went anyway.

While thinking Mime spun his magic wand in his fingers and mouthed magic words. At some point he heard a loud noise and saw a flash of purple. Shocked he jumped out of his chair. He realized that all of a sudden his rabbit for the show was out of his cage sitting quietly on the table where his magician hat had once sat. Confused, he turned to cage where the rabbit was supposed to be and found that there was his hat! He suddenly realized what he'd done, he actually switched their places! A giant smile spread across his face, he had never really done anything magic before. Remembering the words he had mouthed, he attempted to switch them back. It worked! Mime silently cheered. "This is BIG!" he thought with an almost twisted smile on his face. He practiced it again and again, different words made different results, he could switch their places, their personalities even their noses! (random XD) {alright this is kind of movie like but just imagine Mime laughing evilly (without sound of course) and then zooming out of his hose and you can see the purple flashes coming out his windows}

_Meanwhile_

SpongeBob awoke to Sandy straight in his face.

"Hoooowday!" she yelled. SpongeBob nearly jumped out of his skin. She laughed and when SpongeBob realized he'd been tricked he laughed along. He saw Flaky laughing too, she stood on the side of the bed. Flaky nudged Sandy.

"R-Remember when you did that to Flippy?"

"Heh, Don't remind me" she giggled. SpongeBob yawned as he got out of bed. Flippy walked in the room.

"Let's go guys!" he called.

"Where are we going?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh, everyone goes to the Diner for breakfast" Sandy responded.

_At the diner_

As the four walked in, Sandy noticed the sign for Mime's magic show. She gasped.

"He still does that?" she asked Flippy and Flaky with a laugh.

"Yeah, T-They had to rebuild the place last week" Flaky laughed "We should go" Sandy slapped SpongeBob on the back.

"Yeah! SpongeBob we gotta go see that magic show it's hilarious!" She told SpongeBob. SpongeBob's eyes grew large.

"MAGIC SHOW…?" he asked in awe. Sandy giggled. SpongeBob got distracted when he saw Cuddles and Giggles (hey he remembered their names) walking together. Cuddles looked at Giggles.

"I was wondering…" he asked "Do you want to go to the magic show with me tonight" Giggles giggled (WOAH)

"Sure, it's a _**date**_" She responded. The words echoed in SpongeBob's mind 'It's a _**date**__** date**__date_ date…' He looked at Sandy and smiled.

"Sure, l-let's go" He said shakily…

I'm sorry, that was WAY too short, I've got to get back in the swing of it is all, I haven't written for HTF in a long while, but enjoy! ;)


	4. Getting ready

A/N: OMG new chapter! (You: it's about time!) Woo Hoo! :D

SpongeBob was getting ready for the 'date'. He hummed his 'Best Day Ever' song while fixing his look. Flippy glanced in.

"What's with you?" he asked. SpongeBob jumped, he'd thought he was alone. He gave a small awkward laugh.

"Well, I'm just getting ready for the... you know" SpongeBob was a little hesitant to say the word "…date"

"_Date?_" he asked with shock. SpongeBob looked nervous.

"…yeah, you know, me and Sandy, you and Flaky?"

Flippy blushed a bit. He thought back to everything he and Flaky had done together, his birthday, and how there were many times he flipped, but never hurt her. He had thought of her in that way, he just figured it was hopeless. But did one of them really say it was a date? He wondered, but he didn't ask. Flippy smiled as he grabbed two flowers from a vase. He tossed one to SpongeBob.

"Let's go" he smiled. SpongeBob smiled too.

_Meanwhile_

Flaky brushed out some more dandruff, a small pile had formed below her. She turned to Sandy, who was searching through her packed clothes for a good outfit.

"H-how do I l-look?" Flaky asked. Sandy smiled.

"Great!" Flaky looked at her reflection, still skeptical. She looked back to Sandy.

"A-are you sure? I mean, I want to look the best I can…" Flaky felt odd to mention the next part "do… do you feel like this sort of a… double date?" she asked shakily. Sandy immediately dropped the shirt she was holding. Her eyes widened.

"A _date?_" she asked. Flaky shrugged.

"W-well, not _d-definitely_…"

"…but maybe" Sandy smiled widely.

The two got out the most beautiful dresses they could find in their wardrobe. Flaky bought all the 'heavy-duty dandruff shampoos' she could find at the store. And about 3 hours later, Flaky stepped out of her room, ready. Sandy looked over, her mouth gaped. Flaky's spikes were probably as soft and shiny as they'd ever be and she wore a long red sparkly dress.

"Flaky you look amazing!" Sandy said in awe. Flaky shyly smiled.

Meanwhile Sandy wore a long light blue dress and even wore a little makeup (a daring move for her). Sandy stood up and looked at the door.

"_Let's go_"

Hope you enjoyed! I'll make another soon! (for real!)


End file.
